Thanos (Earth-30847)
| Quotation = A billion souls have known death at my hand. It is time you joined them! | QuoteSource = Marvel Super Heroes (Arcade Game) | Speaker = Thanos | HistoryText = The mad titan Thanos attempted to seize control of the Infinity Gems and conquer the known universe. Aided by Doctor Doom, Thanos set his plan in motion. At some point, he had defeated Drax the Destroyer, Thor, Scarlet Witch, and She Hulk, and had turned them to stone. The remaining heroes began fighting to get the Infinity Gems as far away from Thanos as possible. Once all the gems had been collected, the heroes attempted to use them against Thanos. However, Thanos had easily taken the gems from the heroes, completing his Infinity Gauntlet. After a furious battle, however, the Marvel Heroes emerged victorious, and the stone heroes were revived. Thanos much later appeared fighting off the creature known as Abyss when it attempted to destroy the Marvel universe and the Capcom universe. Ultron Sigma Thanos is tasked by Death to retrieve the Infinity Stones, as she claims the universe has become tiresome, and she wishes for it to "change". Death grants Thanos the Space Stone, and informs him that the Reality Stone is trapped in another universe, hidden behind an impenetrable wall in a technologically advanced city. Thanos recruits Ultron to aid in penetrating the city's defenses, and though he initially agrees, he soon allies himself with Sigma, a cybernetic being from the alternate universe. Ultron betrays Thanos, stealing the Space Stone and keeping the Reality Stone for himself, and subsequently using the two stones to fuse himself with Sigma, creating an all-powerful being known as Ultron Sigma, as well fusing the two universes together. Ultron Sigma defeats and captures Thanos, containing him in a prison in Xgard. Ultron Sigma conquers the merged universe, and in a last resort move the allied heroes of both universes break Thanos out of prison and bring him to their base at Avengers Tower. Thanos is held behind a cell as the heroes distrust him, and in an effort to gain their trust he tells them where the remaining four stones are. The heroes are dispatched and return with the stones, only for Ultron Sigma to attack them. In the ensuing battle, Thanos is freed from his cell and attacks Ultron, managing to severely damage him and crack the Reality Stone. Ultron Sigma retreats, and shortly after a payload containing the Sigma Virus is set off in the city. The heroes now find themselves on a time limit to defeat Ultron Sigma before the virus fully infects them. While developing a weapon to harness the Infinity Stones, Thanos learns that Death had betrayed him, knowing all along that Ultron would ally himself with Sigma and attack both universes. Enraged, Thanos attacks the heroes, only to back off after using a device to steal and harness the Satsui no Hado, an incredibly powerful force, from Ryu. Thanos leaves, claiming that he had gotten what he came for and no longer has use for the Infinity Stones. The heroes manage to defeat Ultron Sigma regardless, though with the Reality Stone cracked they cannot separate their merged universe. Much later, Thanos approaches Death, threatening to use the Satsui no Hado to see if it can kill her. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Thanos appears in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 as a Player Card in the game's "Heroes and Heralds" mode. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders Category:Thanos Family